


Steel Heart

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Error (Music Video), Cyborgs, Drama & Romance, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, Slice of Life, first couple of chapters are slice of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Steel Heart

**7:35 AM**

He woke up how he always woke up.To the sounds of the factories outside. _This doesn't really get any better._ He thought.But this was his life,as it had been for almost the past ten years this was how Taekwoon lived.

It was how they lived.

It was how _everyone_ lived.

But he never complained.Taekwoon had lived to lived with it,unlike most people who simply just gave up on everything,even their lives.

Not Taekwoon.

He'd come to accept.He's come to terms that it's never going to get better.That things aren't going to improve anytime soon or maybe even ever.

Call him a pessimist but for Taekwoon it worked.It always had.

He just hoped that he hasn't rubbed off his behavior on his surrogate family.

"Taekwoon?You awake?"

_Speaking of which._

The door slowly opened and Taekwoon saw Hakyeon poke his head into the room.The older man's face lit up with a small smile once he saw that Taekwoon was awake.

"Hey."Hakyeon greeted quietly and softly."You been awake for long?"Taekwoon hummed and shook his head."Are the kids awake?"He asked and Hakyeon shook his head as he sat down on the bed next to him.


End file.
